Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to techniques providing on-demand services through the use of portable computing devices. More particularly, embodiments are related to methods and systems for allowing point-of-view streaming services via mobile devices by matching users browsing a webpage or using application programs with an associated a real world address with a streamer with a mobile device.
Background
Point-of-view (POV) is a mode of video recording audio, pictures, and video as seen by a person with a camera, as if the viewer is physically located at the location associated with the camera. Live POV steaming is the broadcasting of a POV video feed over the internet and other communication channels in real time. With the advent of smart phones and other mobile devices, live POV streaming is growing in popularity. Live POV streaming can be advantageous to many business applications that can provide a more personal and interactive experience than conventional recorded tours. Utilizing live POV streaming, a viewer can interact with a streamer to view a location without having to physically be located at the recording location.
However, conventional live POV streaming services only offer a limited amount of POV streamers. Further, conventional POV services only allow a live video feed recorded from the POV streamer without the user being able to remotely control or request a location that the POV streamer records.
Accordingly, needs exists for more efficient and effective systems and methods for providing on-demand services through the use of portable computing devices.